


May the Power of Eight Protect You

by psychoroach



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Mystic Force, Power Rangers R.P.M., Power Rangers S.P.D., Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: This is a Sense8/His Dark Materials fusion-crossover.





	May the Power of Eight Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> A fusion of Sense8/His Dark Materials (daemons) of Power Rangers. All characters have normal jobs and will not be Power Rangers at any point. Let me know how you like it, and if I should carry on with it.

Bridge Carson hummed to himself as he drove his large red streetcar down toward Union Station. He glanced in the large mirror above his head and nodded to himself that everything seemed to be ok for the time being. It wasn't a large load at the moment, just a young woman breast feeding her young baby, an older man who was rifling through an honest to God newspaper, and a teenage boy who had ear buds stuffed in his ears, ignoring the world around him. Bridge felt a little nudge against his neck and smiled. "I know you're there, Anuhya." He murmured playfully to the little brown and white house mouse that was tucked up under the grey and green uniform he had on. He briefly took his hand off the steering wheel and ran his finger over the small lump there, before putting it back, the leather of the glove he had on squeaking slightly as he grabbed the steering wheel again. 

"Just making sure you're paying attention, Bridge." His daemon sassed at him playfully. "I wouldn't want you to miss where you're trying to go."

"I'm driving on a track, how can I miss?" Bridge asked playfully. 

"Do I need to remind you of the incident from two weeks after you started the job?" Anuhya asked, nudging his neck with her tiny little clawed paw. 

Bridge made a face. "No, actually. But that wasn't my fault. They'd just started up the streetcars again and it was a feeling out process for everyone. I'd been used to driving just a regular bus." 

"I know, I know. I'm just teasing sweetheart." Anuhya chuckled quietly. "Incidents haven't happened in a very long time, I'm very proud of you." 

"I'm very proud of me t..." Bridge's eyes glanced up and he saw an eye full of a man laying in the middle of the bus, on his back. The man had on just a pair of dark grey athletic looking shorts and ratty old sneakers. He had a wolverine laying over his feet and it seemed to be counting as he did sit ups. Bridge tried not to get distracted by the body on the man, but the entire thing was strange and took him off guard. He turned his head to look, not remembering seeing the guy before, especially with such a unique daemon, and his eyes widened when he didn't see anything there out of the ordinary. "What in the f..." He started, before he missed a bend on the track and sent the streetcar careening right onto the sidewalk on the other side of the street. 

Sky Tate sat up mid sit up, arms still extended behind his head and made a face as he looked around. He looked down at his daemon, Nephele, laying across his feet and interrupted her counting. "Did you hear that?" 

"Did I hear what?" She looked up at him primly.

"It sounded like...air breaks." Sky sat up to take the pressure off of his stomach and lower back, putting his hands on the floor of his apartment to brace himself. "You know, like on a bus or something." 

"Maybe it was from outside." Nephele suggested, in the tone she used when she was just humoring him. It made him frown as he looked down at her again. He turned his head and looked at the closed window, that he knew for a fact did a good job of tuning out the sounds of local Cooksville and didn't feel so sure. 

"Maybe." Sky agreed, waving her off his feet. He was distracted and knew he wouldn't be getting anymore of a good workout that day anyway. "Come on, let's go shower and I'll treat us to an early breakfast before we have to be down at the station." He offered, hoping to tempt his daemon to not give him any flack for cutting his workout short. He was working the beat that weekend anyway and was bound to chase down at least a couple of criminals. 

"Alright, but only if you go to that cafe that has the meat lover's daemon special. I want sausage." Nephele moved off his feet and took a few steps back. "I'm getting a headache from the fumes of your shoes anyway." 

"Hey, my shoes aren't that bad." Sky groused as he got up and went to his bedroom, digging out his uniform, smiling at the crisp dark black and blue in his hands. It made him feel good everytime he saw it and like he was doing his dad proud. He carried it into the bathroom and got in the shower, taking a very sufficient, yet short, shower to get clean before he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He didn't need to shave that day so he just took out his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth, rolling his eyes as Nephele looked into his hamper to see if it was getting full. She always seemed to be on him about something. "Neph, stop it." He mumbled around the suds in his mouth.

"I'm just checking to make sure you shouldn't at least put some things in the wash before we leave." Nephele defended. 

"I'm good, I swear. I won't even be back here before Monday." Sky pointed out, poking her with his foot. 

"Well then good for you, Officer Tate." Nephele sassed. "I hope I have it all figured out like you do one day." 

"You should be so lucky." Sky spit in the sink and washed his mouth out. He looked up in the mirror to make sure he didn't have any gunk on his face and he let out an undignified yelp when he saw a wall of flames before him. He dropped down on the floor, covering his body to keep the fire from getting to him.

Carter Grayson ran into the fray of the fire in front of him, looking around for where he was needed most. It wasn't often that they got such large fires in Sarasota, but the people who owned the place were out of town and from what they could gather some of the electrical wiring had gone bad in the older house. He grabbed the hose when one of his fellow firemen ran by him and helped them lug it to where a big wall of fire was building, almost making the roof collapse around it. "Hit it!" He called through his mask, and he braced himself as the water sprayed out of the end of the hose. It was chaotic, and between just the two of them it was hard to keep it centralized where they needed it, but Carter could see it smothering the fire down before it hit anything that was stabilizing the structure of the house. 

A little while later, Carter slumped down to sit for a few minutes on the back of the fire truck his unit drove, and he took off his mask and hat, letting them fall to the ground. He was covered in sweat and he ran his fingers through his hair before he unzipped the jacket he had on to the upper part of his chest to give himself some air, laughing when a key deer head poppped out, ears wiggling. "Sorry, Bertene." He said, unzipping the jacket all the way, scooping her up and putting her down on the road in front of him. "I know that was a long one, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Carter. I know you couldn't help it." Bertene walked around a bit to stretch her legs, and looked up at him imploringly. "Are you alright, though, sweetheart?" 

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Carter accepted a bottle of water from a passing co-worker and opened it eagerly, chugging it down since even though he had on his mask that kept most of the awful fire air from his lungs, they still burned from the heat and oppression of it. "All in a day's work, you know?"

"All in a day's work he says." Bertene grumbled to herself, shaking her head. "You know it wouldn't hurt you to think about retirement." She pointed out. "Lots of people retire at 40. You don't even have to retire, you could open a bakery." 

"Ok first of all, I'm just 39." Carter laughed, fiddling with the cap from his water bottle. "Don't make me the big 4-0 before December, ok? Second of all, I don't know how to bake. I can barely manage break and bake cookies, or boxed brownie mix. What makes you think I could open my own bakery?" 

"You could go to pastry school first." Bertene pointed out, undaunted.

Carter snorted and rolled his eyes. "Ok good, I can open my own bakery...by the time I'm 50. What should I do in the meantime to, you know, pay those pesky bills and such?" 

"Oh I don't know, I'm sure you could figure it out." Bertene walked over and put her head on his thigh, looking up at him. "I just worry is all." 

"I know, but this is my life, you know?" Carter put his hand on her head, stroking gently. "I love it, and I can't imagine myself doing anything else. I know it can be kinda intense and scary sometimes, but it's worth it when I can keep people from dying, or losing their homes." 

"Is it worth it when you almost can't?" Bertene looked past him to the charred house that was just barely standing in some places.

"It's worth it even then, too." Carter said sagely. 

Kendall Morgan scrunched up her nose as she walked down the hallway at one of the University of London's many buildings to get to the Paleontology department, rubbing at it gently. She glanced down at her Lesser Prairie Chicken daemon, Aldo, who was hopping along at her side. "Do you smell that?" She asked quietly, not wanting to disrupt the peace of the building.

"Do I smell what?" Aldo looked up at her.

"It smells like fire." Kendall admitted. "Well, smoke, I don't think fire actually has a smell. You know what I mean." 

"I do and I don't. Smell smoke or fire, I mean." Aldo explained. "Besides, if there was a fire going on somewhere, the alarms would be going off." 

"I guess you're right." Kendall agreed, letting them into her office where she had bones set out on a table in the middle of the room. They'd been cleaned off as best as they could without damaging the structural integrity and were just waiting for her to identify the species they belonged to. "I guess I'm just craving barbecue or something." Sometimes it was strange being an implant living in London when she was from Central California, but Kendall had taken to it like a duck to water. She preferred the British way of living over the sometimes vanity of California. Contrary to popular belief, London wasn't as rainy and depressing as Americans thought either, since annually it had less rain than New York or Sydney, Australia and in the summer could sometimes get up to 100 degrees farenheit (around 38 degrees celsius). Plus it hardly ever snowed there, so Kendall found it to be a perfectly pleasant place to live. It afforded her work at one of the most prestigious Paleontology departments in the world, and that was her life's passion, so why wouldn't she enjoy living there?

"You've been studying that bone for several minutes now." Aldo pointed out, snapping Kendall out of her thoughts.

Kendall looked down at him and frowned. "Sorry, I guess my head's not in it right now. Maybe I am hungry." She'd been in meetings all morning about her department with the other heads from all the other departments and the head of the University and had only managed a quick meager breakfast of porridge and fruit before she'd had to come in for it. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was just past noon and made a face. "I guess those meetings went a little longer than I thought." She mumbled to herself. "Let's pop out and grab some food at Jack Horner."

"Alright." Aldo said affably, watching Kendall shrug off her lab coat and go to hang it up. "That's probably a good idea anyway, but you may have to stay a little later to get everything done." 

"I will." Kendall promised. "I'll grab something I can stash and have for dinner so I don't forget to eat again." 

"That's probably a good idea." Aldo agreed, walking along beside her, easily keeping up with the brisk pace Kendall set as they wove their way through the hallways and back out on the sidewalk in front of the building. A woman with curly brown hair wearing a yellow and grey outfit and a bright yellow helmet rollerskated past them, almost slamming into Kendall, causing her to yelp and take a few steps back. 

"Hey!" She called out. "Watch where you're..." She frowned when she looked at where the woman had disappeared to and didn't see anyone. "Huh, guess she was going faster than I thought." 

Kelsey yelped when she sped past the woman in the smart business suit and turned to apologize. "Oh I'm sorry, but I love your purple..." She didn't see anyone matching the woman's description and frowned. "Shirt." She looked up at the small hoary bat that was flying beside her. "You did see her, didn't you, Ani?" 

Anakin let out a soft squeak of a huff and looked at Kelsey patiently as he hovered in the air. "Blonde woman, smart business suit, hair up in a ponytail? I saw her. But I don't know where she disappeared to." 

"That's so strange." Kelsey made a face. The watch she had on beeped and she groaned. "Oh no! We're going to be late, come on! We have to be there when they unveil our new piece." She turned and sped off again, Anakin easily keeping up with her speed.

"Don't worry, everyone on the council is going to love it." He promised.

"It's not the council I'm worried about, it's the people of Dublin, Ohio." She quipped, sparing him a light look. 

"They'll love it, too, they always do." He promised gently.

"Thanks, Ani." She beamed up at him. 

Jen Scotts laid out on a lounge chair, soaking up the sun, sipping a drink and not having a care in the world. Saint Tropez was a literal paradise and she was happy she moved there. Sure, things hadn't worked out with her soon to be ex-husband, Alex, but she still had the connections he'd given her, so she was able to live it up in the most beautiful city in the world. She took another sip of her drink and cocked her head as she heard what almost sounded like club music coming from somewhere. She couldn't see anyone playing any such music nearby and she couldn't imagine the Hotel Byblos blaring it from any sort of speakers for the elite guests that stayed there. She adjusted herself in her lounge chair and put her cover up over her legs so they wouldn't burn. She laid back and closed her eyes, knowing she was just imagining things, but then she heard it again. She popped back up and adjusted her pink bikini top and looked down at her collared peccary daemon, Imre. "What is that awful music?" 

"What awful music?" He looked up at her a little sleepy eyed. 

"Do you not hear it? It sounds like if I was in a club in some gritty German town or something." Jen made a face. "It's awful. All bumping noises and bass and..." 

"I don't hear anything." Imre cut her off. "All I hear is the sound of the ocean and a few birds." 

Jen groaned and put a hand over her face. "Maybe I should cut down on the drinks."

"Well it isn't even noon yet, so maybe that is a good idea." Imre sassed.

Jen shot him a look. "I'm only doing it because I have a fight tonight." 

"Of course you are." He laid his head back down, unconcerned. 

She mocked him silently and laid her head back down, willing herself to get the awful music out of her head so she could relax and get herself mentally prepared for later on that night. 

Vida 'V' Rocca bopped along to the music she had playing from her set up on the DJ stage in the club she was working at. She let all the stress of her normal life go, focusing on putting on a good show for the crowd that was gathered there to have a good time. She glanced up from her set up and grinned at her ocelot daemon, Kamiko. He was bopping along to the song that was pulsing through the speakers, and reminded her of a wilder looking version of a character she'd seen in a children's movie once. "What are you doing?" She called, just loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm enjoying myself." Kamiko called back. "What does it look like?" 

"It looks like you've got a flea on your butt." Vida laughed, smacking him on the ass when he got close enough.

"Watch it!" Kamiko turned and flashed his small fangs at her, as if that would intimidate her in the least.

"Or what? Are you going to cute me to death?" Vida mocked, wiggling her fingers in his face.

Kamiko flashed his fangs at her again. "Why don't you find out?" 

She snorted and went to respond, when she got distracted by something out in the crowd. There was a woman wearing a pair of black booty shorts and a pink tank top (Vida instinctively made a face at the color). It wasn't the clothes that caught her attention, though, she'd seen far worse in some of the other clubs she'd worked at around Iceland, but what the woman was doing. It was like she was pummeling someone, MMA style. But there was no one there, at least no one that she could see anyway. "Wow, that must be one massive acid trip." She muttered to herself. The woman flashed in and out, almost like static on a tv set, before she was gone and Vida blinked a few times, wide eyed. "Maybe I'm the one on a massive acid trip." She replied to herself.

"V, are you ok? You need to watch for the changes." Kamiko called, breaking her out of her thoughts. 

"Shit!" Vida quickly turned back to her equipment, putting any thoughts about the strange girl out of her mind as she focused on what she needed to be doing.

Later that night, or early the next morning, whichever way you chose to look at it, Vida left the club, hauling her things into her run down ugly van she'd bought for less than the cost of a cup of coffee, it was a bright pink color and made her want to shield her eyes anytime she looked at it. She managed to get it all in there and closed up when she heard some scuffling coming from a nearby alley way. She knew it was a stupid idea, but Vida walked toward it slowly, wanting to make sure there wasn't anyone who needed her help. "Vida, this is a bad idea." Kamiko murmrued to her, his tail twitching in a way she knew meant he was agitated.

"I know." She said quietly, peeking into the alley. Sure enough, it was a bad idea and she knew it immediately when she saw two guys shaking down another in a very obvious drug deal gone bad. She backed up slowly, but her foot hit an old beer bottle, causing the three men to look up at her. The one being shook down yelled at her for help but the other two snarled and headed her way, their intimidating looking dog daemons coming with them. Vida turned and ran back to the van, Kamiko at her heel. They hopped in and she managed to speed off just as the two guys took out guns and started shooting. "Oh God please let that one dude be smart enough to try and get away. You're welcome, dude, for the distraction, use it well." 

"Where am I?" The voice made her yelp in shock, and she almost drove off the road as she turned and looked at where it came from. She saw a sandy brunette haired man sitting in the passenger seat, wearing what could only be considered a kilt and a faded blue soft looking t-shirt. 

"Who the fuck are you?" She blurted out, wide eyed, only barely managing to keep herself from careening into several other cars and buildings. There was a small grey seal pup in the man's lap that looked as wide eyed as Vida felt. 

"Bonnie, I don't think we're in Scotland anymore." The man said, looking down at it. 

Of course as soon as Flynn said that, he was back sitting on the Cathkin Braes with Bonelle laying over his lap. "Where'd we go?" She asked, looking up at him. 

"So it wasn't just a really weird daydream?" Flynn asked hopefully. "I was hoping it was because of that leftover corned beef we had for lunch."

"I don't think it was the corned beef." Bonelle admitted quietly.


End file.
